tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Galtguy64 as "Candy" (Heroes vs. Villains)
15:01 pikacrdz ~pikacrdz@dynamic-198-153-60-126.wirelessbroadband.galt.softcom.net has joined #plinth 15:01 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Pikacrdz. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 15:01 I'm pikacrdz and I'm auditioning as Candy and Dirk 15:02 <@TDIFan13> Wow, those seem to be the popular ones. Okay! 15:02 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with the first and then move to the second. 15:02 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 15:02 GOtcha 15:02 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 15:02 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:02 Nope! 15:03 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 15:03 I would hope to for Candy, yes. 15:03 <@TDIFan13> C. What are you planning on doing differently with your character this season that hasn't been done in previous seasons? 15:04 I guess I would like to help expand the characters more 15:05 <@TDIFan13> This is just for Candy. Could you maybe elaborate how? If you're not planning on taking her in a new direction, that's fine, too. c: 15:05 Oh, haha, thanks for the heads up. 15:05 And I guess I wouldn't really take her in a new direction 15:05 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Trent. Please begin. 15:05 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Trent13 15:06 * Trent13 paces back and forth around his cabin. 15:06 Hiya, Trent! 15:06 <@Trent13> Whoa! 15:06 <@Trent13> Hey, Candy. 15:06 <@Trent13> You scared me. 15:06 Oh! Hehe, sorry! 15:06 Why are you pacing, silly bee? 15:07 <@Trent13> I'm just freaked out. 15:07 <@Trent13> Gwen's been avoiding me for the past few days. 15:07 <@Trent13> She's totally into that other guy, Duncan, and I don't know what to do. 15:07 Oh that is soo not good! 15:07 <@Trent13> I know. :( 15:07 I would say find a new girl. 15:08 I mean, I'm totally avaiable now! 15:08 <@Trent13> You mean make Gwen jealous? 15:08 <@Trent13> Good idea! 15:08 <@Trent13> I guess we could pretend to go out. 15:08 Toats! 15:08 <@Trent13> Hey, I was meaning to ask you. 15:08 <@Trent13> How are things on Team Villain? 15:08 <@Trent13> Now that you've swapped, havin' any troubles over there? 15:08 Um, well 15:09 No. Yes. Kind of... 15:09 Most of them are great! When they aren't being villainous, haha... 15:09 <@Trent13> Who's buggin' ya? 15:10 <@Trent13> I can give 'em a talking to. 15:10 What do you mean bugging me? 15:10 Am I being wired? 15:10 Or with like, actual bugs? 15:10 <@Trent13> :| 15:10 * Trent13 backs away. 15:10 Trent13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 15:10 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 15:10 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Dirk. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 15:10 <@TDIFan13> Give me a moment. c: 15:10 Okay! :D Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions